


Two Against One

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma likes to tease Henry. Were it anyone else harassing her son, Regina would tear in to them for daring, but she finds siding with Emma is generally more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Against One

"Moooom!"

"Yes?" Regina calls from the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on their dinner. Why he is summoning her when he's meant to be playing video games with his other mother is beyond her.

"Emma is being mean and doesn't love me anymore!"

Regina shakes her head. Emma is most likely simply teasing him, as she has a habit of doing, but their son always has had a flare for the dramatic and exaggerated. "Miss Swan," she chides half-heartedly.

"You're such a girl," Emma murmurs so that only he can hear her before she raises her voice. "He's lying, Regina."

"She just called me a girl!"

Entering the den with three dinner plates hovering in front of her, Regina looks at him in confusion. "What's wrong with being a girl?"

"I'm a _boy_ ," he retorts, the unspoken duh clear from the expression he wears. Regina almost loses it and coughs to cover her laugh.

"Exactly," Emma interjects, winking at her. Regina has to turn her head to hide her grin as she lowers the plates to the table. "If anything, you should be upset about _that._ "

"Moooom," Henry whines again and slumps back into the couch with a huff as he tosses his controller to the side.

"Emma, leave him alone." Emma pouts before Regina turns to him and with as much seriousness as she can muster, she adds, "Henry, stop being a girl."

His mouth falls open in shock and Emma collapses into a fit of laughter as Regina continues to stand there, lips stretching into a wide, innocent smile. As annoyed by the teasing as she might have once been, (and would still be coming from anyone else) she knows it is simply Emma's way of interacting with him, and it is in moments like these that she genuinely feels a sense of camaraderie with the other mother of her son.

When Emma calms and Henry has closed his mouth, a faint smile threatening to bloom across his face, Regina chuckles and retrieves the remote. She turns off their game and picks up their chosen movie for the night, sliding it into the tray of DVD player before she rounds the table. Emma snatches the controller from where Henry had thrown it before she sits down and Regina pats them both on the thigh.

With a gesture to their plates, she summons her own with a flick of her wrist, begins the movie and orders, "Eat your dinner, children."


End file.
